Chapter 2 - Percy and Annabeth
by andreajackson3400
Summary: See Percy and Annabeth make out during a capture the flag game!


_Percy's POV_

I lay down in the Poseidon cabin, looking at the giant statue of my father. "Hey Poseidon, if Annabeth's anywhere on the water, please tell me. I'm really worried about her," I said, praying for an answer. There was none. I punched the pillow angrily. "Dad, please listen to me!" I shouted. "My girlfriend–" All of a sudden, water spouted out of Poseidon's open hand, creating a waterfall. I peered through it. Annabeth was with…wait what? No way! She couldn't be with Jason! The two of them were laughing and holding hands and – you know what, I'm not going to tell you what they were doing.

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

She looked up. "Oh, hi Percy!" she called. "Jason and I are having a lot of fun here! He's a _way_ better boyfriend than you are!"

I looked around. I was suddenly in my bed. It was dark outside. I breathed a sigh of relief. That dream didn't even make any sense. Annabeth was already back, and when she went to New York, she didn't go with anybody. I put on my Camp Half-Blood shirt and headed outside, ready for a new day.

 _Annabeth's POV_

My dagger gleamed in the sunlight. _Perfect,_ I thought. _Just in case Nico's skeletons actually come out of the ground and attack me again._ I was humiliated that day. I didn't have anything to fight with, and Nico had to summon them to him before I was freed. I shoved them into its case, which I stored in my jeans.

I headed to the mess hall with Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. When she got here, even though her jeans were torn, even though her braid was messy, she was still beautiful. "Hi, Piper."

"Hi," Piper said. Her cheeks were red.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine," mumbled Piper. "Drew messed up the showers with a dagger. I swear she's half Ares."

I laughed, thought I knew that that wasn't Piper's reason. We were near the mess hall when Grover ran out. "Come on!" he panted. "There's an important announcement going to be made by Chiron!" We hurried after Grover and took our seats when Chiron clinked his glass. The mess hall looked up at him.

 _Percy's POV_

"Everyone! Please listen!" Chiron boomed. "We have a capture the flag game today!"

The Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Athena tables cheered. Thalia and I did too. The Demeter and Aphrodite tables booed. Nico played with skeletons.

"Silence!" Dionysus boomed. Everyone quieted down. "Annabeth and Thalia are team leaders, blah blah blah, you know how the game is done! It's right before dinner today. Killing results in no dessert. Enjoy your day."

I stabbed my eggs with a knife. I needed a capture the flag game. It was the perfect opportunity.

As I passed Annabeth on the way out, I tapped her shoulder. "Hey, during the game, meet me at Zeus' fist," I whispered. She looked at me, then nodded.

 _Annabeth's POV_

I stormed over to Drew and knocked her lipstick away. "Drew, put your fucking makeup away, and don't let me see it again," I hissed.

"Ooh, watch language," Piper teased. She pulled on her red helmet.

"Alright, so Aphrodite team is going to on defense. Hermes is going to be distraction. Piper and I are going in," I said. The teams nodded.

"Get ready, get set, go!" Chiron yelled. I pulled Piper with me, sneaking along the bushes. "Piper, their flag might be hidden on the right, go there. I'll go left, towards Zeus' fist," I whispered. Piper nodded and pulled off. I sneaked along the border. Quickly, I looked around, then I went through the trapdoor under Zeus' fist.

 _Percy's POV_

I paced the floor. Where was Annabeth?

The sound of a trapdoor being pulled open sounded. I looked at Annabeth as she slid herself through. "Well, what did you want me here for?" she demanded.

"Oh, just something I needed help with," I said.

"And that is?"

I unzipped my jeans, revealing my monster dick. "It's horny."

Annabeth slid down her pants. "I'm horny too. After being in New York for a week with nobody to fuck, I feel absolutely horny."

We sat on the carpeted floor (Leo did the whole room for us, making it look really nice) and I started to slide my dick in and out of her pussy. It was already wet, so I started thrusting really hard.

"You know what, Percy?" Annabeth gasped in between moans. "I really love your dick."

"Thanks," I said, hitting her G-spot. She squealed and I moved my dick so it tickled it.

"Annabeth," I said. "I'm going to cum!"

She pointed to her mouth, getting up quickly. So I shoved my dick into her mouth while she did a blowjob as I squirted cum in her mouth. Even after I had stopped, she still bobbed her head, her warm mouth making my dick happy. I started deep-throating her, and she soon squirted cum.

"Wow," Annabeth said. "I didn't know you could fuck that badly."

"You want good fucking?" I asked. She nodded. I positioned my dick and started thrusting into her asshole. She screamed. "Oh my gods Percy!"

"You wanted good fucking," I explained. I started going faster. Gods, her asshole was so tight, I thought I was going to burst!

 _Annabeth's POV_

Percy's dick was perfect for my tiny asshole. I was in pure bliss as I screamed my pleasure to the skies. "Fuck me Percy! Fuck me like the bad girl I am! OH FUCK PERCY! FUCK ME!"

We both reached our climax at the same time. He squirted on my nipples and as my pussy squirted, he licked it all up.

A strong yelling had sounded outside. Somebody had won the game. Percy used his water powers to clean us up but leave us dry. "Let's go see who won," he said, smiling.


End file.
